wolfs and witches
by djpes
Summary: the pack must find and protect the witches of beacon hill
1. Chapter 1

Deaton was waiting in the back room of his vets waiting for Scott and the rest of the pack he had got some really bad news from an old hunter contact from his old days as an advisor to the Hale pack he brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the door of the vets opening and i second later the whole pack was standing around the operation "Deaton why did you call us here?"asked Scott with a small grin

"I just been informed by a old hunter at a coven of witches are coming to beacon hills"said Deaton he look around at the confused faces of the of the pack

"Is one coven of witches really such a big threat?"asked Cora with a confident look her face as to say her and the rest of the pack could take on any threat at come to their home

"This coven of witches are called The Wicked they only come out of hiding every few years to recruit any sixteen year olds at have any magical abilltes to join there coven"said Deaton he about to continue but was cut off by Lydia

"Wait why would they recruit sixteen years oldes instead of children and why would they even join a coven"asked Lydia

"I was about to explain at before you cut me off anyway the reason they take sixteen years olds are because at when there powers are the stronger than when they were children but still weak compared to when they get older so take them then because they are still easy targets"said Deaton

"But at dose not explain why they would join the coven"said Scott earning nods from everyone Deaton face changed from natural to one of sadness

"They dont join of there own free will they are torched and manipulate in to join and any refuses or fight back are killed"said Deaton as he look at the pack they all look of sadness and disgust

"We will protected them do you know who they are?"asked Stiles

"sadly no but it most likely at they go to your school so be on the watch for any thing odd"said Deation with a sorry look on his face

"Fine but lets go or we are going to be late for School my dad will kill me if am late again"said Kira with a wired look on her face

"yeah we better going thanks for imfo and we will keep a look out for anyone at act weird"said Scott as he lead the pack out of the vests and to there own cars and drove of to school

When they got there they all walk down the hall together since they had the same class the halls were empty since they were kind of late for class so they quickly ran down the hall and in to the changing rooms to get changed for pe once they were all changed they quickly moved in to the gym hall were couch Finstock was stand in front of line of stunts so they want to the back of the line "Ok to day we are doing doge ball"shouted couch Finstock

"Yes i love doge ball"said Cora

"Of course you love it it hurting people with balls"said Stiles with a laugh witch caused Cora roll her eyes at him soon they were all spit in to teams Cora"Stiles"Ethan "malia in one team Scott"Isaac"Kira"Lydia in the other team it wasn't long before most of the non-supernatural teens were out apart Stiles and one guy on Scott team who was faring pretty well against the supernatural teens stiles took a second to study the guy he was tall and scrawny with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes Stiles attention snap back to himself as he felt something hit in the arm look down to see a ball near him

"Stilnski your out"shouted couch Finstock Stiles rolled his eyes as he want to sit down on the bench and watched the match and kept a eye on the guy on Scott team Stiles saw the guy slip and land on his back the guy sat up but as he did so a doge ball come straight towards him but the suddenly change direction and hit the wall behind him Stiles saw this but surprisingly no saw it the game was called of because it was clear at no one was going to win the game as they all want to get changed Stiles pulled the whole pack to the side

"Scott I think at guy at was with you guys at the end of the game i think he a witch"said Stiles as quickly as he could

"how do you know at guys a witch and who is the guy anyway?"asked Ethan with a thought for look on his face

"Am not sure who he is am seen him around school but never talk to him anyway i saw ball fly straight towards him then it just changed direction"said Stiles

"His name is Max and before you asked how i know i used to be popular before the whole banshee"said Lydia

"But there no proof of him being witch we need to see use his powers before he confront him about it "said Kira

"Ok me and Cora will follow him around after school to see if we can catch him using his powers"said Scott earning nods of agreement from the rest of the pack as they want to get changed for their next class

* * *

**plase r**


	2. Chapter 2

Scott and Cora walk out of the school and to the parking lot were they took seat on the bench and waited for Max to come out of the school they waited up to 10 mints in tell Max come out of the school and walk straight pass the car park in to the side of the road Scott and Cora just shrugged and started to fellow max 2o mints later Max turned right in to the woods "The kid going in to the woods by himself he just asking for trouble"said Cora

"Yeah"said Scott as he remembered the time where he and Stiles got separated and he got bit by a werewolf they countied to fellow Max in tell he stop in a small clearing he quickly drop his bad next to a tree he look up to see if anyone else was around he didn't spot Scott and Cora who were hiding behind some trees Max turned to look at few small rocks he out stretched his hand and focused on the rocks they start to shake before they were lift in to the air still shaking a bit

"Look like we got are proof"said Cora as she was about to come out of her hiding to confront Max but the clearing suddenly filed with dark black smoke once it was gone three people stood in front of Max Scott and Cora took a moment to study the three new comers they wore black clocks with hoods at completely covered there faces the middle one took a step towards Max

"Young one come with us and you can become more powerful than you could ever imagine and anyone who get in your way you can kill"said the clock figure with a evil laugh at the end

"No thanks am not really in to the whole evil thing and plus the way you just talked was super creepy"said Max with a smirk and Scott and Cora had to try and stop there self from laughing in cause the witches hear them

"How dare you say no"said one of clock figures as he formed a fireball in his hand throw it straight towards Max who look pretty clam as it close to him he waved his and sent the fireball straight back to the one who throw it hit the clock figure right in the chest with a enough force to send in fly back a few meters at send Scott and Core in to shock

"You'll pay for at weakling "said one of two remain clock figures

"Wow at must make at other guy really weak then"said Max with a cheek smile which earned grunt of anger from the two clock figures one lift both of his hands at shot lighting at Max who mange to take cover quickly behind a tree

"Shit we need to help him"said Cora coming of her state of shock as she stood up to go help Scott grabbed her wrist to stop her

"No wait"said Scott as he pointed to the where Max was behind from where Scott and Core where hiding they could see Max focusing on some small rocks they started to float in the air he then sent the rocks fly to his right at caused the clock figure to look away at gave Max his opening he quickly jump from behind the tree and quickly charged at the clock figure and stretched out his hand sending the guy fly back in to a tree were he felt limp

"Give up yet"said Max with a smile

"Hmm your more powerful than we thought boy but no"said the clock figure as she conjured a dagger and throw at Max who quickly waved his hand and sent it flying in a different direction while he was doing at the clock figure throw a dagger again at him Max only had a enough to time side step out of the way but he was to slow and the edge of the dagger cut the side of his arm causing him to scream in pain as he grabbed his wound arm

"Time to finish this"said the clock figure conjuring a third dagger to finish him

"I couldn't agree more"said Max as he stretched out his good hand and quickly waved it at her feet causing her to fall over mAx quickly ready himself of another attack as the clock figur got back on to her feet

"We need to help him"said Cora earning a nod from Scott they both wolfed out and jump in to the clearing and attacked the surprised clock figure it only to a second for them to kill her Max stood there with a smile

"I wondered when you two would join in"said Max with a grin

"How did you know we were following you?"asked Scott as he shifted back to human

"You just told me"said Max raising a eye brow at them it took Scott a couple seconds to figure out at max and trick him

"Wait why aren't you freaking out you just saw two werewolf's"said Cora

"I didn't think you guys are scary i just think it cool"said Max

"Your first person to not freak out when they first see a werewolf well apart from Stiles anyway i think we should get to deaton"said Scott

"Wait Deaton the vet is he a werewolf too"asked Max with confused look on his face

"No he more like adviser to are pack"said Cora

"Oh cool just wait a second"said Max as he faced the tree were his bag was he just filcked his wrist and bag flow stright in to his hand

"Cool let get going i fill you in on the whole supernatural stuff at happened around here "said Scott as he lead the others to Deaton vets while texting the rest of the pack to meet them there

* * *

please review


	3. Chapter 3

the rest of the pack had gathered at deatons vets they had all got text with very little details from Scott tell them to meet him and Cora at deatons so now the pack was waiting for Scott and Cora there heads snapped up when they heard the door open and a second later Scott and Cora walk in to the back room with Max "Guys this is Max "said Cora

"So are all you guys werewolf's too?"asked Max with a smile

"No me,Cora,Isaac and Ethan are werewolf's Lydia is a banshee she can senses when people are dying and find dead bodies"said Scott Ponting towards Lydia who was sitting on the table

"Oh so your like a grim reaper"said Max looking at Lydia

"Am not a grim reaper"said Lydia as glared at Max who put his hands up in surrender

"look i agree with you your way to hot to be grim reaper"said Max given Lydia a cheeky wink witch made Lydia glared turn in to a small smile

"Ok lets get back on topic this is Malia she werecoyote she basically like a werewolf and this is Kira she a Kitsune she can absorb electricity into her hands and this Stiles he well Stiles"said Scott

"thanks"said Stiles sarcastic earning a eye roll from Scott

"And this is Deaton the adviser we told you about"added Cora

"Nice to meet you Max if you dont mind me asking what are your powers"asked Deaton with a kind smile

"I have telekinesis"said Max with a grin

"hmm how powerful are you with your power"asked Deaton wanting to know how far the boy powers had developed so far

"I can move objects with my mind or by just waving my hands and i have a enough power to send some guy flying in to a tree"said Max with smile

"Wow at is awesome"shouted Stiles with excitement in his voice

"you could help us find other witches like yourself"said Deaton with hope in his voice he really wanted to find more teenagers with powers before The wicked could kill or turn them

"Yeah sure i got nothing better to do so how can i help?"asked Max

"Cool but i think you should get your arm look at the cut look pretty deep and plus it still bleeding pretty bad"said Scott with concern written on his face

"O yeah i forget all about that"said Max as he put his hand on the cut to try and stop the bleeding

"We are going to my house my mum as nurse she should be able to stitch at up for you"said Scott as he lead Max and Isaac out of the vets and in to Isaac car since Scott left his motorbike at school the drive to Scott house was very quick when they got home they quickly banged throw the door

"Miss McCall"Shouted Isaac from the door the door way and within a few seconds later Miss McCall was standing in front of the three teens

"What is it sweetie?"asked Melissa not look up from her phone

"Mum can you stitch him for us?"asked Scott pointing to Max who was starting to get a little lighted headed from the blood losses and was finding it hard to keep his self standing up right Melissa head snap up and took notice of the wound teen

"Right Scott get him to the couch Isaac go to the bathroom and get the first aid kit"ordered Melissa as she followed Scott who was leading Max to the couch while Isaac sprinted up the stairs to go get the first aid kit

"Ok Max this is my mum she well stitch you up all right"said Scott earning a nod from Max just then Isaac ran in to the room Melissa quickly took the first aid kit and started to prepare the things she need to stitch max wound up

"This is going to sting a wee bit"said Melissa was she placed a damp cloth on Max arm to clean the wound and watch as Max face grime a bit but Melissa kept on going she grabbed a needle and started to stitch up the wound a couple of minutes later Max wound was patched up and he was passed out on the couch from exhaustion from his fight with witches and from the blood loss "So do you two want to tell me what going on?"asked Melissa as she start to put away the frist aid kit

"Well first of all Max is a witch and he was attacked by these crazy evil witches "said Isaac giving the quick version of the events at happened only a few hours a go

"Ok then maybe one of you should get his phone and call his parents am sure there probably worried about him "said Melissa her calmness shocked the to werewolf's but they guessed it was just one of those things he get use to when your kid a supernatural being

"I got it"said Isaac as he walk over to couch and pulled Max phone out of his hoodie pocket and started to flip throw his contacts but stop when he got to a familiar number "Guys he as a number for a foster home in here "said Isaac

"How do you know at?"asked Scott

"Because it the same one i was put in to for a few months after my mum died"said Isaac with a sad look on his face

"Oh why doing you thing Max is in a foster home"asked Scott with a sympathetic look on his face

"Not sure could be a lot of reasons"said Isaac hoping at it didn't have any thing to do abuse knowing from first hand how bad it could be

"I think you guys should ask him when he wakes up and if you dont mind am going to bed night Boys "said Melissa as she walk towards the stairs

"Night"they both said in union as they sat down to tv as they waited for Max to wake up

* * *

**please review **


	4. Chapter 4

Max woke up with a groaned as he rolled over but surprised when he fell and hit the floor "What the hell"thought Max as he pushed his self off the ground then the memories of last night came flooding back to Max when he saw Scott and Isaac asleep in front of the tv it was on some old western movie he was so focused on the Tv at he didnt notice at Miss McCall had came in to the room he almost jump out of his skin when he felt Miss McCall tap him on the shoulder "Oh hey Miss McCall"said Max with a small smile

"Hey Max"said Miss McCall with a small sympathetic smile on her face as she thought of a way to bring up the topic of him being in a foster home she decided to try and get him talking about his family "So we treid phone your parents last night but couldn't find there number in your phone i think you should call them they will be worried"said Melissa

"Thanks but i dont think they will be worried"said Max not looking Melissa in the eyes

"Why wouldn't they be worried"asked Melissa playing dumb

"Well if they were so worried about me they wouldn't have left me in a foster home"said Max still not looking Melissa in the eyes

"Oh am so sorry"said Melissa with a sad look on her face she also felt anger at whoever Max parents were for abandoning there own baby

"Trust me it fine"said Max looking Melissa in the eye and given a little smile But Melissa saw a small bit of sadness in his eyes

"Do you have any memories of your Parents?"asked Melissa

"No not really but the people at work in the foster home said they gave me this necklaces the day they abandoned me"said Max as he pulled out a necklaces at had been hiding by his hoodie the necklaces had a silver chain and at the end was a shape of the sun witch was a shining gold colour with a small brown bits at the end of each point

"At very nice"said Melissa

"Thanks so when are they two going to awake up?"asked Max pointing to the two sleeping werewolf's

"I got this"said Melissa as she pulled out a dog whilse and bowled in to it Scott and Isaac woke up straight away covering there ears

"What the hell was at "asked Scott with a confused look on his face but then he saw the dog whilse and let out a small groan

"Not at again"said Isaac rubbing his ear

"I love this thing"said Melissa as she put it back it to her bag

"So can we go to Detaons now?"asked Max with a huge grin on his face

"Yeah sure the sooner we find more witches the better"said Scott as he got phone out and sent a quick text to the rest of the pack to meet them at Deatons they then got in to Isaac car and drove off to the vets

* * *

"So Deaton what do i have to do?"asked Max lean on one of the tables while the rest of the pack were standing at the side of the table

"Well you kind have to meditation to feel other people magical energy then you will be able to see there location "said Deaton as he put away few meds

"Wait the Wicked could just do the same and get to them before we do"said Ethan earning nods of agreement from the rest of the pack

"No they use dark magic they can only feel it when some use there powers so Max you ready"Deaton with a encouraging smile

"Yeah sure"said Max with a smile as he sat down on the floor crossing his legs and closing his eyes Max stayed like at for a few minutes with a blank expressing in tell his face turned to one of confusing then his eyes snapped open

"Did you see any thing?"asked Scott as he gave Max a hand to pull him off the floor

"Yeah it was wired i felt two very powerful people but they felt familiar like i felt somewhere before but not sure where"said Max with a thoughtful look on his face

"Ok at weird but did you see where they were"asked Kira

"They were in some warehouse a cross from Beacon hill hotel before you ask me how i know at i saw a sign in my vision it said Beacon hotel"said Max

"Ok me Ethan and Malia are going"said Scott earning nods of approval from the rest of the pack

"Am coming too"said Max as he start to follow them out of the building but Scott turned to towards him

"Your not coming"said Scott his eyes glowing red

"Nice try but not working on me"said Max with a grin as he pushed passed Scott and get in to Malia car Scott rolled his eyes and got in the car too it took them around ten minutes later they arrived in front of the warehouse were they could hear sounds of a fight going on in side

"Max stay close to Ethan when we get inside"ordered Scott as they got out of the car and went inside the warehouse were they saw a clock figure standing in the middle of the room with a bunch of huge black dogs surround him but didnt see anyone elase he saw them coming in

"Attack them my pretties"said the clock figure with at the dogs sprinted towards the four teenagers Scott Ethan and Malia quickly wolfed out while Max already throwing a few at the walls Scott and Malia quickly charged forwards use there claws to cut down any of the dogs at attack them while Max and Ethan stayed at the back taking care of any of the dogs at tried to attack them but it wasn't long before both pairs were surrounded by the dogs

"Scott try your alpha eyes on them"said Malia as she dodged a one of the big black dogs attack Scott gave a quick nod and turned his alpha eyes on but they had no affect on them

"It not"said Scott as he cut off by the pain he felt as one of dogs claws sliced his back cause him to drop to the floor in pain

"Scott"shouted Malia as she cut down the dog at attack Scott but didn't notice another dog jump to attack her it knock her down hit her head floor knocking her out leaving Max and Ethan left

"This is not good"said Ethan as he tried to force the dogs away but was quickly being overwhelmed and was soon on the floor like the rest of the werewolf's

"crap"said Max as throw two dogs in two each other suddenly two girls jump down from some crate and started to join in the fight Max couldn't tell what they look like cause they were wearing hoods the first girl shot fire out of her hands burning any dogs at attack her while the seconded girl shot lasers out of her hands turning any dogs at got hit by them to turn to ash soon the two girls were beside max in the middle of the room witch still had about 15 dogs left Max and the two girls stood back to back and with there combined powers all the dogs were killed they then turn there attention to the clock figure who was in a state of shock Max waved his hand sending the man in to the wall Max then want to check on the there three "Thanks with out you two we be so screwed"said Max with a smile

"Same here"said one of the girls as they both pulled down there hoods

"What the hell"said Max with a shocked look on his face

* * *

CILF HANGER PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell"said Max as he stared at the two girls who were starring back just as shocked as he was both girls look just like Max with the same dark brown hair and the same bright blue eyes "Why do you two look just like me?"asked Max keeping his eyes on the two girls

"Why do you look like us"snapped one girls who had her hands up ready to fight if she need to

"Wait"said the other girl who put her hands on the other arms lowering them "were did you get at"said the same girl as she pointed to Max necklaces what came out during the fight

"I had this since i was born why are you so interested in it"said Max put his hands on his necklaces to try and keep it safe

"Because we have ones just like it"said the girls in unison as they both pulled out there necklaces from there hoodies they both had silver chains just like max but each had a different symbol at the end the first girl had a star at the end of hers each point had bronze on the edges the second girl one had half moon shape and bronze at the top and bottom before any of the three teens could say anything the necklaces start to glow and a beam of light shot out of the necklaces and hit each other the light formed in to a woman with brown hair and blue eyes the woman started to speak

"My babies am your mum am recording this massage with great sadness to day is the day i have to give you all up to protect you from the Wicked you are all triplets Katie you were born first your necklace the star stands for the strength you have in you take care of you younger sister and brother"said the woman as she turned to face other girl like she know where they were" Nichole my seconded born your necklace the half stands for your calmness at you show at this early age"she then turned to Max "Max my youngest and only boy your the necklace the sun stands for the happiness you always show am going to have to split you up Katie and Nichole am giving you two to your uncle Jake Max you will be going to foster home were hopefully you will be adopted by a loving family i love you all "said the woman as the light died out and the message ended leaving the three shocked teens

"So your are brother"said Katie looking over her new found brother

"I guess"said Max still unsure what to do all three snapped there heads to the left as they heard a moan to see Maila sitting up rubbing the back of her head Max walk over and gave her hand to get up

"What happened and who are they "said Malia who was still rubbing back of her head

"It a long story i will explain later"said Max with a smile even if he was still little bit unsure of what to think of his new sisters

"Are Scott and Ethan ok"said Malia as she saw Scott and Ethan laying on the floor

"Yeah there fine just knocked out want to help put them in the car"said Max as he waved his hand making Scott body lift off the ground and throw the door max following behind keeping focused on what he was doing

"yeah sure"said Malia as she picked up Ethan and walk throw the with the two girls following her they manged to get Scott in the front seat and Ethan was laid down in the back seat not leaving any room for Max

"Do you two have a car?"asked Max turning to face his Nichole and Katie

"Yeah we are just park over there"said Nichole pointing to a car just a cross the street

"Malia am going to get a ride with them i meet you at Deatons"said Max getting a small nod from Malia as she drove away Max and Nichole Katie walk over to the girls car Max took the back seat while Katie got in to the driver seat while Nichole took shotgun they drove in quit in tell Katie spoke up

"So who were they"asked Katie she felt a wave of protectiveness for Max what was weird for her she was use to feeling this way over her sister but she got the same feeling when she saw Max trying to hold off the dogs in the warehouse

"They are werewolfs well most of therm are so post of protected us from the Wicked"said Max

"they didnt do such a good job back there"said Nichole with a raised eye brow

"They tried there best"said Max sending the car back in to quilt as they kept on driving to deatons

* * *

**please review **


	6. Chapter 6

Max walked in to the vests with his new sisters he smiled when he saw at Scott and Ethan were ok "Good to see you two are a wake you missed a lot off fun"said Max with a grin

"Oh yeah sorry about at"said Scott blushing causing the rest of the pack to burst out laughing "Any way who are those two are"asked Scott trying to change the subjected

"Well these are my Sisters "said Max looking at the very shocked faces of pack

"Wait i thought you lived in a foster home"said Isaac looking at the new comers they did look a lot like Max apart from the whole different gender thing and at he was just a little scrawnier than them

"I do live in a foster home and i only found out about them 20 minutes ago"said Max as he rolled his eyes when he saw the look of guilty on his sisters faces witch kind of confused wee bit it not like it was fault"And before you ask how we found out it started when Maila,Scott and Ethan got knocked out then those two jump out from some boxes and start to kick the dogs ass then we showed each other are necklaces then a messaged played by are mum tell us at we are triplets"said Max in one breath as the rest of the pack took in the new information

"So what are you two powers?"asked Stiles

"I can shoot fire out of my hands"said Katie flicking her fingers so a little flaming was on the tip of her finger

"And i can shoot lasers from my hands and eyes also me and Katie have a telepathic bound so we can read each others minds"said Nichole with small smile

"Hey i cant i do at?"asked Max with a confused look on his face

"It because we lived with each other since we were born am sure you will get it to in time"said Nichole giving what she hoped was a reassuring smile

"Hmm I think i heard of legend about three powerful witches i cant remember how the legend goes i will do some research but probably wont have anything in tell morning"said Deaton as he walk over to to couple of boxes were he kept most of his books on the supernatural stuff

"How do you know about all this supernatural stuff?"asked Katie

"I used to be a kind of adviser to the Hale pack witch was one of the most powerful and respect pack in the state so you can imaging how many allies and enemy they made and they also gathered lot information about legends and other supernatural stuff"explained Deaton to the two female witches

"Ok at a enough for to day everyone meet back here tomorrow at 8 am"ordered Scott his eyes flashing red which made everyone nod

"Hey can someone give me a ride back to the foster home?"asked Max hoping to get a ride back in stead of walking

"No your coming home with us"said Nichole like it was the most obsessive thing in the world

"No thanks"said Max

"Yes you are"said Katie glaring at him

"At dose not work on me"said Max with a huge smirk on his face which made Katie roll her eyes at him and just walk up to him grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out of the door despite Max protest Nichole just shook her head and followed them out to the car leaving the pack laughing there ass off

"Come on max it will be safer if all three of us if we are in the same place"said Nichole trying to be the voice of reason as Max tried to get his wrist out of Katie iron grip

"Fine"said Max as he got in to the back seat of the car while Nichole got shotgun and Katie took the driver seat they kept driving in tell they almost reached the end of the town when they felt something slam at the back of the car which made sway to the side

"What the hell was at?"asked Katie as she regain control of the car

"We got company"said Nichole as she looked in the rear view mirror to see a car behind them with a guy on top it throwing fire balls at them

"I got this"said Max with a smile as he open the car door and quickly pulled himself on the roof of the car he just mange to keep his balance he quickly deflected a fire ball at was heading straight for the wheel of there car at seemed at pissed the guy on the other car off as he started to throw more fire balls quicker and harder max deflected most of them but one manged to hit the car causing it to shake it almost made Max fall of but he manged to keep his balance

"Max want to deflect some of the fire balls"said Katie as she tried to steer the car to doge the fire balls

"Do you want to drive better "said Max with a smile as he deflected a fire ball

"Hey they don't teach us how to doge fire balls in driver ed"said Katie with a smirk as she kept focus on the road

"Fair enough"said Max with a grin as he ducked to avoid a fire ball at was aimed at his head it hit a tree just a few feet in front of there car it burned half way throw the tree at gave Max idea "Katie turn right when i say so"said Max

"Alright"said Katie

"Now"shouted Max as the car turned right Max use his telekinesis to pull down the burned tree the other car was to late to avoid the tree so there car hit it straight on making the car flip over crushing the guy at had been on the roof of the car

"At got to hurt"said Nichole as Max got back in to the car

"At was good idea Max"said Katie

"Yep am just awesome like at"said Max with a huge grin "So how much longer in tell we reach your place?"asked Max

"20 minutes"answered Katie as she drove down the empty road

* * *

**pleases review **


	7. Chapter 7

The car came to a stop near the edge of the town Max got out of the car to look at the house it was a normal two floored house it was painted a sort off light blue colour with white windows "Home sweet home"said Katie as she locked the car door

"Uncle Jake is going to be so pissed"said Nichole pointing to the back off the car which had black burned marks all along the trunk and few at were very close to wheels

"Ha good luck with at"said Max grin which caused the two girls to glare at him but stop when show there glares had no affect on him and he still had at huge grin on his face

"Whatever let just get inside"said Katie as she walk up to the front door Nichole just rolled her eyes and followed her sister Max just shrugged and followed them in to the house Max had a quick scan of the house it look quit modern with light yellow walls with some pictures hang on them

"Uncle Jake were home"shouted Nichole a few seconds later man come walking out of one of the rooms the man look middle age with brown hair which had a few gray hairs in it he was very clean shaved and was taller than the three teens put together

"Hello girls"said Uncle Jake but stopped when he spotted Max "And who is this?"asked Uncle Jake raising a eyebrow at them

"This is Max turns out he are brother"said Katie with amused look when she saw the look of shock on her uncle face but he quickly recovered and had a look at his nephew he did look a lot like the girls

"Hi"said max

"So you finally found each other your mum told me one day this would happen but i wasn't expecting it to happen for years yet"said Uncle Jake

"Wait you know we had a brother"shouted both the girls

"Well yeah i was with your mum when she gave birth to you three anyway how did you three find each other?"asked Uncle Jake

"We got attacked by the wicked then Max come in with three werewolfs and started to fight then are necklaces played a message tell us at we where triplets then we had a meeting with werewolfs"said Nichole

"I think you should stop there the old guy looks like he about to have a heart attack"said Max cheekily

"Hey am only 40"said Uncle Jake

"We forgot to tell you he kind of be cheeky"said Katie with a smirk

"Hay you just don't have a senses of humor"said Max with a smile

"It to late at night for this Max do you mind sharing a room with them in tell we sort something out?"asked Uncle Jake

"Yeah sure"said Max

"Come on it this away"said Katie as they lead him up stairs when they were at the top Nichole stopped and turned around

"Oh yeah we burned the car"shouted Nichole as she sprinted in too the room where they heard Uncle Jake shouting

The next morning Max woke up first since he slept on the floor last night he look around to see at Katie and Nichole were still sleeping he pulled out his phone to check the time it was ten to eight they were going to be late to the pack meeting "Katie Nichole wale up"shouted Max put they were still sound a sleep Max got idea he used his telekinesis to push the girls off there beds which made them hit the floor

"What the"said Katie as she Nichole pushed there self off the ground ready to attack anything but all they saw was Max laughing his ass off the girls quickly put two and two together

"what was at for"said Nichole

"We going to be late for the pack meeting and plus it was really funny"said Max with a smile

"Relax i got this"said Nichole as she walk over to a dower and pulled out a bottle it had some weird green colour inside

"What at"?"asked Max with a confused look on his face

"It a potion at teleport us to any place we think off"explained Nichole

"Awesome"said Max with excitement in his voice

"I teach you how to make potions later"said Nichole as she smashed the bottle on the ground a second later white smoke surrounded them in couple of seconds later the smoke cleared they were in the vets with whole pack staring at them in shock

"Hey guys"said Max with smile

"Wow how did you do at was amazing"said Stiles

"it was a potion"said Nichole with a smile

"So let get this meeting started Deaton what you got?"asked Scott

"Yes i found a old prophecy saying at triplets would be born and bring a down fall to the wicked by turning them back over to good magic or by kill them and i think the prophecy is talking about those three"said Deaton

"Wait how could those people know at we would be born?"asked Katie

"The person who written it must of had a vision"said Deaton with a thoughtful look on his face "Max by the way want to learn how to use a weapon in case a enemy get to close to use your telekinesis"said Deaton

"Cool but io think you have to be 18 to have gun"said Max

"I was think more like a sword Kira use a sword right"said Deaton

"Yeah"said Kira

"Good then you can train him Know get to school before your late"said Deaton which made all the teens roll there eyes at him but they left anyway

* * *

**please review **


End file.
